


Brothers' Best Burgers

by GeneratorCat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Jason speaks Spanish, M/M, SPOILER ALERT:, So does tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/pseuds/GeneratorCat
Summary: “That absolute bastard,” Jason curses, pressed up against the window. His breath is fogging up the glass in quick puffs and his hands are leaving huge, angry smudges. “Pinche punto.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaneKore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaneKore/gifts).



“That absolute bastard,” Jason curses, pressed up against the window. His breath is fogging up the glass in quick puffs and his hands are leaving huge, angry smudges. “Pinche punto.”

“What is it now?” Dick asks, coming up next to Jason at the window.

Jason pushes even closer, the tip of his nose squished flat. “Just look!”

Across the street, Tim Drake is hanging a banner over the door of his restaurant.

“Second anniversary special,” Dick reads. “Get two pizzas for the price of one when you- oh.”

“When you bring in a Brothers’ Best Burgers advertisement,” Jason finishes.

“Shit.”

Jason whines, “We spent so long on that newspaper ad!”

“It can still work,” Dick says, but he doesn’t sound very confident.

“Yeah, it’ll work for them!”

“Damn,” Dick sighs, watching as Drake pins the last corner of his sign. “That’s smart.”

Jason, finally tearing his eyes away from his nemesis, gives Dick a hurt look. “Whose side are you on?”

“Ours, obviously.” Dick waves at the man across the street with a rag. “But you have to admit, that’s a good idea.”

“I’ll admit nothing,” Jason growls, turning back just in time to catch Drake looking right at him.

Jason narrows his eyes, and Drake smiles.

Winks.

Shoots a cheerful finger gun their way.

“That’s it!” Jason roars, moving for the door. He steps outside with Dick on his heels and throws out his arm, pointing at the sign. “You take that down right fucking now, Timmy!”

“Come over here and make me,” Drake calls back

“Don’t think I won’t!”

“I’d like to see you try!”

“What’s going on?” Stephanie asks, coming out of her shop next door. She takes in the scene eagerly. “I heard yelling.”

“What’s going on,” Jason answers, “is that little Timmy Drake is about to get his ass kicked.”

Stephanie raises an eyebrow and turns her grin toward Tim. “That true?”

“Jason is overreacting, as usual,” Tim says, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jason yells, “You’re stealing our customers!”

Drake yells back, “It’s called running a successful business!”

Dick moves to stand next to Stephanie and they watch as the two men yell over each other.

“By being a cheat-”

“You’re the one that published your ad on my anniversary weekend-”

“You did the same thing to me last year-”

“I’ve told you, I didn’t know-”

“You bandejo-”

“Stop speaking Spanish, dammit,” Tim snaps.

Jason switches to rapid-fire Spanish, “I’ll talk however I want, fucker. I’ll say whatever I want. Like how I want to rip that sign to pieces. And how I want to punch your stupid, pretty face every time I see it. Every day I look out the window and there you are, with all your customers and the sunlight hitting your eyes just right and you look at me all smug, and I just want to kiss that grin right off!”

Drake stares at Jason, mouth hanging open.

Jason coughs. “Um. You don’t. You don’t understand Spanish, do you?”

Tim nods.

“…Pinche.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well that went well,” Dick announces, shutting the door behind him.

Jason slumps onto a stool at the bar. “How was I supposed to know he spoke Spanish? I’ve been yelling it at him for two years and he never reacted to it!”

“I was talking about the part where you ran away,” Dick says, “but yeah, that was surprising.”

“I didn’t run away.”

“You really did. It was like little Draco Malfoy in the Forbidden Forest.”

“I didn’t scream.”

“Like Fang, then.”

“Dios Mio,” Jason groans, dropping his head onto the bar top.

Dick walks behind the counter. “You want some coffee?”

“I want something much stronger,” comes Jason’s muffled reply.

“I’ll get you a cup, and it’ll all work out.” He takes two mugs from the rack and sets them on the counter, then grabs the coffee pot.

“It won’t. Coffee can’t fix this.”

“No,” Dick concedes, filling both mugs. “But talking can, and coffee facilitates talking.”

Jason lifts his head, a pathetic frown on his face. “I love you, hermano, but talking with you isn’t going to turn back time.”

Dick replaces the pot. “You don’t need to turn back time.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the only solution here.” Jason pulls one of the mugs closer to himself and curls around it. “Otherwise I’m going to have to move. Far away.”

Dick rolls his eyes. “So dramatic.” He pours sugar into the remaining mug.

Jason frowns. “You don’t take sugar.”

“Tim does.”

“So?”

“So, he’s walking over here, and you two are going to talk this out.”

“What!” Jason swivels around toward the door and, sure enough, sees Drake reaching for the door handle. With a squeak, Jason looks pleadingly at Dick. “No, no, no, make him go away!”

Dick laughs. “I’m not your bouncer.” The door opens, but Dick doesn’t lower his voice. “Talk to him like an adult, Jay.”

Jason only has time for a glare before Tim comes up to the counter.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Tim.” Dick slides the mug of sugary coffee in front of the stool right next to Jason. “Have some coffee.”

“Thanks,” Drake says, and sits down.

Jason shifts to the other side so their knees won’t touch. 

“Well,” Dick announces, “I’ve got lots of work to do, so I’ll gonna skedaddle.” And then he leaves, slipping through the swinging door to the kitchen.

Drake sips his coffee.

Jason can’t manage to do anything at all.

“So,” Tim eventually says, “did you mean it?”

Jason makes some sort of sound. He’s not sure what it was supposed to convey, but Tim seems to take it as, “Mean what?”

“What you said. In Spanish. The… ” He hesitates, and Jason hopes he won’t finish that sentence, but he does. “The part about wanting to kiss my grin off my pretty face.”

Part of Jason had been hoping that Drake had misinterpreted what he said, that maybe he could still deny it. With that confirmation and no possible escape evident, Jason feels the fight go out of him. He sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. “Yeah. I meant it.”

“Oh.”

Jason finally drinks his coffee. It’s not great. Dick had made the pot, and he can never get it right.

“I water the plants outside my restaurant just so I can see you better.”

Jason blinks. “What?”

Tim taps his fingers against the counter top, one, two, three, four. Other hand, one, two, three, four. “Conner is better with plants, but I’m always the one to water them. Because I like to watch you working. In here.”

“…Really?”

“Yeah. I like the way the sunlight hits your eyes just right, too.”

“Oh.”

Tim sips his coffee. He pulls a face. “Do you maybe want to go get coffee? Better than this.”

“Together?”

Tim smiles at him, and Jason is struck by how sweet it is. He doesn’t remember Tim smiling at him like that. Ever. “Yeah, together.”

“Um. I have to work.”

“No you don’t,” Dick calls from the kitchen.

Drake quirks a challenging eyebrow, and that’s more like what Jason is used to.

“Fine,” Jason says. “But on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You take down that sign.”

Tim stands and claps Jason on the back. “No fucking way, Todd. Let’s go.”

“Bonita pendejo.”

“Right back at you.”


End file.
